Goku vs Superman: Confrontation on New Namek
by puiwaihin
Summary: A villain from earth goes to New Namek in order to get the dragon balls and be granted a wish. When the wish goes awry the result is that Superman is summoned to the planet to fight against Goku. Twice. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Stirrings on New Namek

Goku vs. Superman: Confrontation on New Namek

Notes on copyright issues: "Superman" is a DC Comics property originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The characters Goku, Emperor PIlaf, Shu, Mai, and Elder Moori as well as the planet "New Namek" and the Namek race are the original creations of Akira Toriyama. This work of "fan fiction" is an original story, however the characters used in the story belong to the aforementioned parties.

**Chapter One: Stirrings on New Namek**

Emperor Pilaf looked down at the lush, greenish planet below his stolen Capsule Corporation spacecraft and grinned. New Namek, home of the remaining Namekian race was a planet that knew nothing of his designs of conquest. It was a planet with seven mystical dragon balls that had the power to grant anyone a wish. Most importantly, it was a planet that Goku, Pilaf's hated nemesis, was not on. Nobody would stop his world conquest this time.

"Shu! Mai!" the diminutive blue skinned semi-tyrant screeched as the spaceship touched down to the planet's surface. The duo of Pilaf's most trusted, loyal, and resourceful henchmen (who's names in combination just happen to sound just like the pronunciation of a Chinese _dim sum_) hurriedly ran up to their liege and snapped to attention. Shu was a male fox who walked, talked, and acted like a human—at least a human who dressed as a comical ninja. Mai, on the other hand, was a fairly tall and not unattractive woman who acted the part of a nefarious agent all too well.

"The two of you go and get into your Namek costumes, then go out and get me those Namekian dragon balls!" The two henchmen gave hurried bows, "Yes, your Excellency!" Shu literally tripped over himself trying to get to his suit fast enough. Mai was no less urgent in obeying the order, but despite her apparent frantic action, she donned her costume without incident. When the two were suited up they both exited the spacecraft.

From a distance, Shu and Mai appeared to be Nameks. Even standing in the same room would not give them away. However, on close inspection it would be easy enough to tell they were fakes. The coloration of the fake "skin" was close, but certainly not natural looking and the heads had a Halloween mask appearance.

The shoddiness of their costumes not withstanding, Shu and Mai managed to navigate the planet and not be discovered. With the help of Bulma's dragon radar, which they had stolen along with the spacecraft, the two henchmen managed to locate and retrieve 6 of the 7 dragon balls with relative ease. A combination of Mai shooting her hand laser and Shu running for his life answered for the few times they had to handle dinosaurs or other indigenous monsters.

When the dragon radar located the 7th and final dragon ball, however, the two were dismayed. The radar pointed them directly into the center of the largest settlement of Nameks on the planet. They were going to have to face the Nameks directly if they wanted to complete their mission. The two decided to report back to Pilaf.

"Emperor Pilaf, here are six of the dragon balls, sir." Shu presented the find to his boss with an air of accomplishment. Pilaf, the greedy imp-man who bore a pair Kanji characters on his robe that mean "Fried Rice" snatched the shiny orbs from his underling's grasp with delight. Then his eyes narrowed to slits and he turned to regard his cronies.

"Are the two of you both unable to count? I said I want SEVEN dragon balls!" roared the would-be ruler.

Mai responded carefully. "Yes, Emperor, we understand your command. It's just, sir, that the last dragon ball is in the middle of the Namek's village surrounded by their warriors. We thought it would be dutiful if we brought the dragon balls we had to you first while we planned—"

Pilaf cut her off. "You thought?" Pilaf exploded, "I didn't tell you to go out and THINK you simpletons, I ordered you to go out and get SEVEN dragon balls for me." Shu and Mai hesitated for a second. "NOW GO TO THAT VILLAGE AND GET THAT DRAGON BALL FOR ME!" The two henchmen scrambled over each other trying to get out the door as fast as they could.

Shu and Mai walked halfway through the village in their Namek costumes uncontested. None of the villagers paid them any attention, busy going about their business. But then one of the Nameks noticed them and walked over to see who they were.

"Hello there!" he called out in greeting. "What are you doing on a warm day like this?" Shu and Mai had to wait for Bulma's Namek translator to interpret what was said for them. Their hesitation made the Namek take a closer look. "I don't recognize you two. I thought I knew all the survivors…"

Mai was the first to respond. "Uh, yes, we're actually Namek-people just back from Earth-planet. We were, uh, staying with Dende until now-time." The translation device did a fair job getting Mai's meaning across, but the oddity of her speech made the Namekian very suspicious. He took an even closer look.

"You're not Nameks!" he exclaimed. The shouting quickly drew a crowd. Shu and Mai tried to talk their way out of their predicament, but talking only seemed to make things worse. A couple of warriors arrived on the scene. One of them moved to grab the intruders by the arm and Mai pulled out her laser pistol, pointing it at the villager who had approached her. Shu took a ninja stance, but in doing so knocked into Mai, causing her to fire her gun. One of the warriors intercepted the shot and blocked it with his hand. He glared at Shu and Mai with an intense expression of anger.

"What is all this?" came an elderly voice. All the Nameks parted as an older, plump Namek walked through the gathered crowd. There were hushed whispers of "Elder Moori" as the eldest Namek approached. The villager who first spotted the costumed Shu and Mai quickly related all that had transpired.

"I don't know why you two have come, but I know you are certainly NOT Nameks. I know all the Nameks. What—"

Elder Moori did not finish his question. He was interrupted by a high-pitched, maniacal laugh. Behind him, standing just outside his domicile, was Emperor Pilaf with all seven of the dragon balls collected together.

"Fools! All I needed was for you to all be distracted long enough for me to get the dragon ball from your domicile. Now I will rule the world. PORUNGA! I summon you to grant my wish!"

Suddenly, there was an awesome display of power as the seven Namekian dragon balls shot a golden beam of light up into the heavens. The sky turned dark and bolts of lightning struck the earth. The dragon balls answered with a release of brilliant crackling energy then levitated up into the air, glowing with a golden intensity that was all the more startling for the darkness outside. The glowing orbs released a torrent of power up into the sky and then seemed themselves to lose their form and merge with the golden power. The energy twined and twisted into the massive form of a giant spiked and scaled dragon that towered over the village high up into the sky.

Emperor Pilaf wasted no time shouting his wish up into the heavens. "I wish for unlimited power and to rule the world!" Shu and Mai gasped and waited in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

A familiar figure suddenly appeared in the village. "Hi guys!" came Goku's enthusiastic greeting. "I felt the power of Porunga's summoning and got curious what you were going to wish for. What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Goku and Superman

**Chapter 2: Enter Goku and Superman**

Son-Goku, strongest of the strongest, saiyan nonparaeil, had arrived. As always he wore his dark orange karate-gi over a blue shirt, with a blue belt and heavy blue boots. The Kanji "turtle" for his original master, Roshi the turtle hermit, was on a circle on the chest of his uniform. On the back of the uniform was the character for his name.

Upon seeing Goku appear, Emperor Pilaf blanched. He began stuttering and spluttering. "You… you… can't be here. You're back on Earth…"

Goku's amiable smile faded and the friendliness in his eyes were replaced by disapproval. "So it was you who stole Bulma's dragon radar and space ship. You ought to be ashamed of yourself taking things that don't belong to you, and after we showed you mercy."

The runty imp backpedaled. Then he turned and ran. Shu hesitated a moment, then ran past Goku, dropping the dragon radar at his feet and following his leader.

Mai sighed. "Men. These cowards are the only men in my life." Mai dropped her laser pistol as well. "I just wish there was a super man who would come and actually fight Goku instead of running away like those two do." Immediately, the Namek translator built into her costume repeated her wish in Namekian.

The thunderous voice of Porunga boomed down, "Your wish is granted." His great draconic eyes turned a bright red and there was a blinding flash of light.

Goku blinked away the effect of the light and stared up into the sky. There, hovering in the air below the gargantuan dragon, was a man in a blue suit with a red cape. The man was looking around in apparent disconcertion. After a few moments the man looked down and his eyes locked with Goku's. The man quickly descended to the surface of the planet.

"Who are you?" the man demanded with a slight tone of hostility. "Why have you brought me here?" The man directed his question to Goku and took a step towards him. On the chest of his blue outfit there was a diamond-shaped field of yellow on which there was an oddly shaped, red S-looking emblem.

Goku wore a quizzical expression on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and made a palm up gesture indicating that he didn't know. "Sorry, I don't know why you were brought here. But I know I didn't do it. I think the eternal dragon Porunga brought you here, but I'm not sure why."

Superman, for the man in the blue outfit and red cape was indeed the legendary Man of Steel, was mollified, but he still felt an urge to strike out at the spikey haired martial artist in front of him. The feeling was growing stronger but he didn't know why other than that he had been displaced from his own world. "You still didn't tell me who you are."

The smiling man in the orange outfit replied, "I'm Goku. You're on the planet New Namek which isn't that far from my home, Earth."

At the sound of Goku's name, Superman felt the urge to attack the stranger multiply. He didn't understand why he wanted to, but he did want to pound the man into the ground. The irrational feeling frightened him.

"Look, Goku, I think you had better point me in the direction of Earth quickly. I don't know why, but I have a strange urge to fight you. I need to get far away from you so that it doesn't happen." Realizing that his desire to fight was entirely irrational, Superman fought the feeling. Whatever reason he wanted to attack, he had no desire to kill the man in front of him.

Goku's eyes brightened a bit at the prospect of a fight. "You want to fight me? Well, sure, I don't mind. Then afterwards I can take you back to Earth with me and introduce you to my friends."

Superman stared at the martial artist in consternation. "You don't understand," he said pausing dramatically, "I'm Superman." After getting a blank stare from Goku and the green-skinned aliens all around him he explained more. "I'm a Kryptonian. Under a yellow sun I have great power. I could easily kill a human if I am not very careful and have perfect control. I must get away from you for your safety."

Goku smiled knowingly. "I know what you mean. Having to hold back in a fight because you're worrying that you'll knock them through a building accidentally takes a lot of the fun out of it."

Elder Moori's eyes widened. "You said your name is 'Superman'?" Superman nodded. "Then you've been summoned here to fight Goku! That was the trespasser's wish!" The Nameks all looked hard at Mai, who was being held by a Namekian warrior.

Superman was a little surprised, but then nodded. "No wonder I am having trouble resisting this compulsion. It's a magical wish. Magic is one of the few things I am vulnerable to." Superman turned to the Namek leader. "Is there anything you can do to remove this compulsion from me?"

Elder Moori tried asking Porunga to return Superman to his home world and remove his desire to fight Goku. However, Porunga refused.

"I will not allow anything to prevent the fulfillment of the wish to bring Superman here to fight Goku. He may not return to his home world until the fight concludes, nor will I allow Superman to run away from this fight. He must face Goku to fulfill the conditions of this wish." The dragon's voice was deep and brooked no argument.

Goku took the news cheerfully. "Well, that settles it. You and I are going to have a fight! I can sense your power and it's really quite strong. So, I'm really looking forward to this!" Superman continued to resist the urge to attack, so Goku encouraged him. "Look, I can see you are not someone who likes to fight even though you are clearly strong. I admire that. But it's not your fault here, it's the power of the wish, and I'm really okay with it. And trust me, I can handle a lot more than an average human." Superman gritted his teeth, still holding back from the mounting pressure to strike at Goku. "Besides, if you somehow kill me I'm sure the Nameks would use another wish to bring me back to life, isn't that right?" Elder Moori nodded and Goku added, "It wouldn't be the first time!"

After a final confirming glance to the Namek leader, Superman turned his attention to Goku and reluctantly attacked. Hoping a quick end to the battle would satisfy his need to fight, he charged across the short space between him and his opponent at a speed so great that the natural human eye could not detect it. All that could be seen was a brief blur at the point where Superman started his charge and then nothing. Superman threw a careful punch where the orange-clad fighter was standing, aiming for the solar plexus.

Or rather, Superman threw a careful punch at the place where Goku **had** been standing. Superman's fist passed through empty air. Goku was nowhere to be seen. Superman stared at the spot he had seen his opponent for a second, until he heard a voice behind him and to his right.

"Wow, that was pretty fast. I thought that bull fighter cape you wear would have slowed you down, but you can really move. You're as fast as Jackie Chun and Master Roshi!" Superman was taken aback by Goku's good-natured praise, but that praise turned into a mild criticism.

Goku continued, "But you shouldn't have pulled up short on your attack. You need to follow-through with the strike or there just won't be any force behind it even if you did hit me."

Surprised at the saiyan's speed, Superman turned around and made another dash to attack. Despite doubling his attack speed, Superman again missed his target. This time, however, his opponent did not move out of his sight, he just dodged the attack and stood there waiting for the Man of Steel to continue. A bit miffed at having missed his opponent twice, Superman continued on the offensive.

At first, Superman tried to aim his strikes at points where he had been taught would disable an opponent without doing lasting damage. However, as Goku continued to dodge each attack with apparent ease, moving just enough to let each attack go by, the Man of Steel began to just try and hit Goku without aiming for a specific target on his body. Superman's fists were a blur of motion, yet to a trained eye it was clear that Goku was dodging and then waiting for the next attack to be launched before dodging again.

Goku knew his opponent was holding back almost all of his power. This was not how he wanted the fight to be. "So, you're name is Superman, eh? You give that name to yourself?" With a cheeky grin the saiyan continued, "So far the only thing you've been super at is missing."

Superman stopped his attack and stood back. "Actually, it's a name I was given by newspaper media and the people of the world I serve as a hero to. The name give them hope. My real name is Kal El, though there are few people I use that name with. Superman is an identity I use to protect those I care about. It also lets me live a human life under another name and identity.

"Look, I know you are trying to goad me into attacking you harder, but I'm not going to lose control over being teased. Sure, I could attack you faster than I am doing, but if I did so I'd also be hitting you with a lot more power, and that would kill you. Even if you can be wished back to life, I still don't kill people if I can help it."

Goku's expression turned a bit sour. "There's not much challenge when the person fighting you can't even touch you. When I saw how fast you charged at me I thought this was going to be interesting. Now I know how Mr. Popo must have felt when I was first trying to get training from the Kame." The disappointment in Goku's tone burned in Kal El's ears.

Superman threw another punch. If he focused just a little harder he could attack faster without increasing the strength of his attack too much. Even a glancing blow should convince his opponent that…

Goku caught Superman's punch. Superman raised his eyebrows. Anyone of human strength or durability would have had their arm shattered and been knocked back half a football field. Then Goku struck Superman in the chest with a short, effortless chop. Superman was knocked off his feet.

Kal-El smiled a little. While the blow hadn't hurt him in the least it had proven that his opponent was much stronger than he had initially guessed. It took superhuman strength to affect his super-dense body. He wasn't facing simply a skilled human like Batman or Karate Kid, or someone merely incredibly fast but still fragile if actually struck like the Flash. He could really trade blows with this man.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking it to the Next Level

**Chapter 3: Taking it to the Next Level**

The Kryptonian got back up and the battle commenced again. This time, he let his attacks increase beyond speeds safe for humans. Now, Goku was not just dodging all of them. He was blocking them off to the side, turning them away from himself, and moving around to keep up the balance of his defense. Superman quickly realized that his opponent's skill in fighting far outstripped his own, despite the help from Batman and other members of the JLA in training him.

In an instant, Superman went from being on the offensive end to being on the receiving end of Goku's strikes. Before he was able to react he was struck in the face by a jab, then a series of chops and rapid punches that came at angles and directions that were dizzying. Each blow landing was like the force of a freight train hitting him, and then Goku kicked him hard in the chest stealing his breath and launching him flying back towards the village to plow through the ground.

Superman got up off the ground. He saw the Nameks who had gathered looking at him. One of what looked to be a warrior, based on the musculature of the green alien's body, was holding what seemed to be a human woman in a Namek suit. The mask was in his other hand. This, apparently, was the one responsible for him being here. She had wished he would come to fight Goku.

Well, she was going to get her wish. Kal-El took to the air flying up to a position high above the village. He had more powers than just speed, strength, and invulnerability. Time to see how his opponent would deal with someone who could fly.

Goku rose into the air as well. Superman was not really surprised. He had known several powerful villains and heroes who lacked the power of flight, so he didn't automatically assume Goku could fly, but considering the power he had displayed already Superman almost expected it. Now to see if he was as quick in the air as he was on the ground.

Superman sped towards the orange-clad fighter accelerating to the best of his ability. Goku saw his opponent start towards him, but waited to dodge until the man in blue got closer. But the Man of Steel was further away and was accelerating over a much longer distance than their up close fighting. As Superman punched into Goku's chest, he caught a glimpse of surprise on the saiyan's face.

The blow caught Goku squarely. The impact was explosive, with a force enough to level buildings and shatter stone. The saiyan was hurled backwards in an arc down to the ground a kilometer from where he was struck. He hit the ground with such force that he plowed the length of a soccer pitch before coming to a halt.

Superman streaked to the spot where he had knocked Goku. He was not thinking of hitting his opponent again, but rather was silently praying that he had not killed the fighter. He quickly scanned the ground with his X-ray vision and saw Goku. To Superman's relief he was already standing up again, and when Superman switched his vision back to "normal", he could see the saiyan was smiling broadly.

"Great attack. Your acceleration caught me by surprise. I didn't realize you were that fast in the air." Goku rose into the air again. "And the power of your strike. You really are strong. It's a good thing for me you pulled your punch again or I might have been injured that time." Goku grinned. "I won't underestimate you again."

Feeling the urge to keep fighting, Superman knew the fight wasn't over and the wish not truly fulfilled. He moved to attack, but Goku held up a hand. "Hold on. Give me a minute, if you don't mind." Despite the continued compulsion to fight, Superman nodded and held his attack. He didn't mind giving the kung-fu fighter a chance to catch his breath.

Goku dropped to the ground and Superman joined him there. To his surprise, Goku didn't just sit down to rest, he actually started taking off his clothes! Before he could protest that this was an abuse of his gentlemanly agreement to hold off on attacking, he saw Goku drop his arm bands, boots, and even his shirt to the ground. With each article of clothing he announced how much they weighed.

"Here's 10 pounds, another 10 pounds, these are 20 each, this shirt is 40. There! Now I feel much lighter!" Superman noted with interest that when Goku dropped each item to the ground with some effort, they made a heavy impression in the ground and the shirt actually cracked a rock it was dropped on. He had a suspicion they were not really the weight that Goku was saying they were.

"Do you mind?" the Kryptonian asked.

"Sure, go ahead." was Goku's reply as he started doing a karate workout and jumping into the air.

Kal-El had no difficulty lifting any of the clothing items, but he noted that they were much heavier than Goku had said. "These clothing items are a lot heavier than forty pounds." he remarked. "Why do you wear such heavy clothing and why not say how much they really weigh?"

Goku shrugged. "Well, I thought that's what they weighed. I'm not really good with math or measurements, I just judge it by what I think it is." He paused to consider before continuing. "Maybe what I remember as forty pounds isn't the same as it feels to me now. Sorry about that then, I didn't mean to trick you. I didn't know any better. But as for why I wear weighted clothes, well, it's for training purposes. It helps me build up my strength and speed. Heh heh."

Superman arched his eyebrows. He had never considered weighted clothing. He always gained his strength by continued exposure to yellow sunlight. He imagined what it would do for someone who gained power the way a human did. It might be something he would want to bring up with Bruce….

"Well, I'm ready, Mr. Superman, if you are. Thanks for giving me the chance to shed the extra weight." Superman nodded. "But can I suggest we move to another location? If you can surprise me like that once you'll probably be able to do it again and I wouldn't want either of us to damage the Namek village. Or get knocked into the eternal dragon. Porunga is a lot more patient then Shenron, the dragon of Earth, is, but I still think it's better we don't get him angry by landing in his mouth or something."

Kal-El fully agreed with the idea of moving away from settled areas. Not being familiar with the area, he let Goku lead. The saiyan took off away from the village at several times the speed of sound. His body was surrounded by a glowing reddish aura as he flew, the size of the aura increased as he gained speed. Superman kept up with him easily. Every time Goku increased his speed with a greater burst of power, Superman accelerated to match. The two regarded each other thoughtfully while they flew.

Superman realized Goku's method of flying involved him using his store of energy like rocket fuel. It was clearly a less efficient way of flying than the near effortless way Kryptonians did it. Goku, on the other hand, noticed the great ease his red caped opponent had with flying. He had reached his maximum velocity without starting to use up more energy than he generated moment by moment, but Superman showed no sign of reaching that point.

Reaching a valley surrounded by mountains, Goku stopped and turned to face Superman in the air. He had a bit of a gleam in his eye. "Here we are. This should be far enough away. Thanks for holding off until we got here."

Superman nodded. It had indeed taken an increasing amount of willpower to resist the need to fight Goku. It helped that the orange-clad martial artist was an honorable and likable guy, but he was reaching the limits of his ability to resist the magical compulsion. With a smile from the saiyan and a nod from Superman, the two began their fight again.

Kal-El began with a flurry of punches which were all dodged without difficulty, followed by swift and brutal counter-strikes from Goku. Superman's head snapped up and twisted to the side from one of Goku's hyper-fast strikes. Bright lights flashed in front of the Man of Steel's eyes and he found himself momentarily dazed. Goku immediately smashed the Last Son of Krypton with a double overhand strike that sent him crashing to the earth.

The impact left a crater the size of shopping center in the ground where he struck. Kal-El took a few moments after the crash to get his bearings. Superman looked up at the surprising fighter above him. Goku had an eager look on his face. Superman realized that since he had come out of the attack unscathed that Goku expected him to let loose even more of the power he was holding back. Superman gave a half smile of respect and flew up into the air.

Goku waited for Superman to try to fly straight at him in a dashing attack, but to his surprise Superman just leaned toward him slightly and looked at him with an intense gaze… an intense gaze that actually turned his eyes red. Twin rays of heat beams shot out of Superman's eyes to target Goku's leg. The intense beam of heat could melt solid steal, cause the ground it struck to explode, and cause damage to beings even of great power. Goku, familiar with eye beam attacks, realized what was happening an instant before Superman used his heat vision and flew upwards.

He reacted a hundredth of a second too slowly. Superman's heat vision struck him in the foot. Goku hurtled to the ground followed closely by Superman. To Superman's chagrin, however, Goku landed on the ground and started hopping on one foot blowing on the other one. A bit of his karate-gi had caught fire and he was extinguishing it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he exclaimed as he continued to blow on his foot. "Wow that's hot! Sneaky using eye beams like that." Superman's punch sent the saiyan flying into a mountain. The rock face shattered on Goku's impact and the ground shook.

Not about to let his advantage go to waste, Superman flew towards the mountain with his fist drawn back. However, the saiyan had already prepared a response in the form of a glowing yellow sphere of explosive energy. Intent on his attack, Superman didn't notice the inbound photon of power and took the hit directly on his chest.

An explosion ripped through air. Superman was shocked by the intensity of the blast, the force hitting him with the power of a small nuclear explosion. Kal-El was momentarily deafened and knocked out of the sky, the power of the blast scorching off the 'S' symbol from his chest. The Kryptonian got up from the blast with a look of disbelief on his eyes. He hadn't expected to be hit with an attack that could level an entire city.

"I got to hand it to you, you really can take a hit. Next time, though, you might want to try dodging an attack like that." Goku smiled down on the slightly battered Superman.

Superman clenched his fist in determination and shot up into the sky once again to take the battle to Goku. Reaching incredible velocity, Superman prepared to impact straight into Goku, but well before Superman reached his target he saw the form of his opponent waver and dissolve. At the same time Goku rematerialized just above Superman to deliver an overhand strike that sent Superman back down towards earth at supersonic speeds. Goku dematerialized again to uppercut Superman in the middle of his fall.

The impact of the punch sent the Man of Steel spinning awkwardly, careening into a nearby mountaintop. The mountain became a plateau as the peak was leveled, sending debris down the back of the mountainside. The Man of Steel was slow getting up. Superman was gasping on top of the rock.

Goku flew down to where the man in blue and red was on his hands and knees to catch his breath. As Superman rose up to face him, Goku continued the onslaught of punches, kicks, and short-range teleports. Superman appeared to have no response to the superior martial arts skill and fraction of a fraction of a second combat reaction time of his opponent. He was getting the beating of his life.

"Hold on."

Hearing the request, Goku stopped his attack just as he was about to connect another blow to Superman's chest. Goku took a step back and looked at the Kryptonian with a bit of surprise and slight disappointment. "Had enough?"

Kal-El shook his head. "Not yet, but I do have a question for you."

"Oh? What is it? How I got this powerful? About the dragon balls? Who my greatest enemy is?" Goku mused.

Superman smiled and looked at Goku in admiration. "Those are all interesting questions and after I get done beating you, I hope you'll still be willing to answer them for me."

Goku grinned. "Sure. But I don't think you can win. Your body is incredibly strong and you move fast enough to be dangerous, especially over longer distances, but you lack the focus or training to be able to win against someone like me."

Kal-El nodded. "Usually I would think someone who said that was making a boast, and a boast they couldn't back up. But I know you just think that's just the reality of the situation and you really are an extraordinary fighter. You can dish out some incredible power. But since I can't seem to ever really connect a solid hit on you, I have to wonder if you can take blows like that in return and survive."

"Sure. I do it all the time." Goku replied.

"Good." The last son of Krypton's eyes blazed as he looked at Goku. "THEN IT'S TIME YOU LEARN WHY THEY CALL ME SUPERMAN!"

Confident that he wouldn't murder Goku with his power, Kal El let loose with all his might and all his speed. Flying in a short arc out and then back, Superman delivered a strike to the saiyan that would shatter a mountain. Goku was able to partially deflect it, but the blow still impacted on him with terrific force. Kal-El did not let up, unleashing a flurry of crossing punches that Goku, even with his great speed and reflexes, was unable to completely deflect.

Goku tried to regain the upper hand by dematerializing and reappearing behind and above Superman, but as soon as he was solid again he was hit in the stomach by a massive haymaker. The blow doubled him over. Superman continued to pound on Goku, not tiring in the least and not worn down at all from the blows he had taken from his opponent.

Son-Goku was able to turn a few of the strikes away from himself, but the Kryptonian was hitting him with blow after blow. Some to the gut, some to the face, and some to the shoulder as he turned to block. Slowly, though slowly for them would still be the blink of the eye for a normal mortal, Superman backed Goku up to a rock face and hit him with a series of stunning punches that snapped his head to the side. Kal-El grabbed Goku's shirt with his left hand as he cocked his right arm back for a strike meant to knock his opponent unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Super Warriors

**Chapter 4: Super Warriors**

It was then that he noticed an odd, arrogant smile on Goku's face. Kal-El hesitated just a moment. Goku looked him in the eye.

"You know, we really have a lot in common. We're both heroes to our Earth. We both fight hard. We are both powerful. We're both aliens whose name start with 'K'…."

Superman tilted his head quizzically. "I thought your name was Goku and that you were from Earth. Unless in your language k and g are the same sound. They're both velar plosives, just that the g is voiced and the k is unvoiced…."

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "I'd have to ask Gohan about that. But, no, really, I meant that you said your name on your home planet was 'Kal-El', while mine is 'Kakkarot', so both start with 'k'. I'm from the planet Vegeta, which was destroyed by one of my enemies. While you are from a race of Kryptonians, I'm from a race called saiyans." Superman arched his eyebrows. Similar indeed.

As Superman began to draw his fist back once more Goku added, "And while you are Superman…." the man of steel started to swing his fist in a powerful punch, "… I am a super saiyan."

Goku punctuated his statement with a release of power. A golden explosion of energy battered Superman, not only breaking his grip on Goku and defeating his punch, but also throwing the Man of Steel backwards thirty yards. The energy completely enveloped Son-Goku. The mountain behind him crumbled and pieces of debris rose into the air all around as the power of the transformation suffused the area.

Superman looked on in wonder. He could feel the ground quaking at the revealed power. Looking over, he noted the changes in his opponent. Goku's musculature had increased, his eyes which were initially solid black were now a fierce green, and his hair spikey hair which was jet black was now glowing gold. He was also surrounded by a blazing golden aura.

Kal-El didn't know what sort of power this was. He'd never seen anything like this. He flew away a bit hoping to get enough momentum to overcome Goku's short range speed. Instead, he came face to face with the super saiyan who had teleported directly in his path using "instant transmission."

Goku unleashed a fresh barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and strikes of every kind imaginable. The technique was not much different than before, but to Superman, the difference in effect was like night and day. Now each strike actually really hurt. A lot.

In all their exchanges before, Goku's attacks had been like a very young child hitting an adult. Perhaps a child who knew the exact right spots to hit to make the adult's eyes water and to send jolts to the groin and every sensitive spot on the body, but still it was to him like the force of a child. Now it was being hit by another full grown adult. Except, a full grown adult who knew kung-fu.

The super saiyan didn't need to dematerialize and rematerialize. His skill was all the advantage he needed. Superman was still physically stronger than him, Goku knew, but in fighting skills he was still an amateur. He showed signs of receiving basic training, but against someone whose near totality of power was from focused martial arts training Superman did not come close to measuring up. And all of Goku's moves were empowered by a force of ki multiplying their effects many, many times over.

It was enough to bloody the Man of Steel. Superman fought back with blasts of heat ray vision left and right followed by furious uppercuts thrown blindly, but Goku was too skilled to be caught by any of these attacks. Goku caught an uppercut with his hands, slammed his knee into the Kryptonian, and spun his opponent around and then down to the surface. Without hesitating, he formed a ball of pure energy and hurled it after his still plummeting opponent.

Superman was just getting up off the ground and wiping the blood from his face when the ball of energy struck him. The explosion was as great as any ever witnessed on New Namek. It was enough power to destroy the entire planet but concentrated into a compact area. It was enough power to shatter the entire valley and mountain area and incinerate the solid rock into fine dust, leaving nothing but an empty hole. It was enough power to make the great Kyrptonian lose consciousness. It was enough power to end a fight between two titanic powerhouses and fulfill the careless wish of one of Emperor Pilaf's henchmen.

When Kal-El regained consciousness he was back in the Namek village.

"What happened?" the son of Jor-El asked.

"You took a pretty tough blow. Not many people in the universe could survive what I through at you. Most would be turned to ash. But, I could tell from your power level that you wouldn't be destroyed. Honestly, though, I'm a little surprised you were knocked out by that." Noticing the damage to superman's costume, Goku concentrated for a second and repaired the suit for him.

Superman shook his head to regain his senses. "It felt like I was impacting a moon at light speed. I never expected you had that level of power. You must have an incredible level of control, too." Feeling no further compulsion to fight Goku the Kryptonian knew the fight was really over. He extended his hand, "Congratulations on beating me, Goku."

"Thanks." The saiyan shook Superman's hand. "Not many people can give me a workout like you did. And you are definitely much faster than me over long distances." Goku noticed Superman's wounds had healed. "And that ability to heal is something I really wish I had. With some serious training you would be incredible—"

Before he could finish his conversation with Superman, Goku felt telepathic contact.

_-Congratulations, Goku!_

_-King Kai?_

_-Of course. I'm proud of your victory today, Goku! You defeated one of the greatest warriors of another universe! Hey, hey, I have a joke for you. What do you call a Kryptonian who comes to New Namek to fight Goku?_

_-Um, Kal-El?_

_-SUPPERMAN! Because you had him for dinner! Hah hee! Get it? Supperman?_

_-Great, King Kai._

_-Hmph. Well, I can't wait to brag to the Guardians of his universe how you whipped him! I know they'll just say you only beat their Superman after their Crisis of Infinite Earths, but you still did it without using all your power. I bet you could beat their other Superman just as easily. Silly with all their alternate Earth 1 and Earth 2 foolishness…._

_-There's another Superman? Even more powerful?_

_-Well, that's what the Guardians of that universe claim. Always bragging on Superman and their flashlight company. Haha! Flashlight company! I crack myself up!_

_-Wow! Another, stronger Superman! Great! I can't wait._

_-Can't wait for what?_

_-Thanks, King Kai! Gotta go!_

Goku turned to Elder Moori. "Do you still have that Namek suit that Mai was using? Can I see it for a second?" Without hesitating, Goku took the fake Namek suit and found Bulma's translator device. Then he looked up to the sky where Porunga waited. "Now that we've finished our fight, great dragon, we have another wish to ask of you. Send the Superman from before the Crisis of Infinite Earths here to fight me just as you did the other Superman!"


	5. Chapter 5: Another Crisis

**Chapter 5: Another Crisis**

The translation device interpreted Goku's request into Namekian. Superman and all the Nameks looked at Goku with wide eyes. Porunga announced he would grant the wish, then with a flash of power from the dragon, the Superman from Earth One appeared.

It took a little explanation from the Nameks about the power of the eternal dragon and from Superman and Goku about Goku's desire for a friendly fight for Superman from Earth One to understand what had happened. Earth One Superman explained to his Post-Crisis counterpart about the existence of multiple versions of Earth and the Crisis of Infinite Earths. The news and the existence of the Dragon Ball Universe was a shock and revelation to everyone on New Namek.

At first, Superman disapproved of Goku's desire to fight him, but after Goku explained how he thrived on challenge and used that to prepare himself to face greater and greater dangers to his world, he came to accept it. Earth One's Superman was reassured by his Post-Crisis twin that the compulsion he felt to fight would end when the fight did and that Goku could handle powerful attacks. Goku and the two Supermen flew off to an even more remote part of the world for their fight than for the first fight. After some short introductions, Post-Crisis Superman moved to what he felt was a safe observational distance and the fight began.

Son-Goku didn't bother starting this fight in his base form. According to his telepathic contact with King Kai, this version of Superman was supposed to be much more powerful than one he had just beaten. He could sense as much himself, though the way Kryptonians used power he couldn't be certain just how that would translate in combat. Before the fight started, he balled his fists and brought them to his side and let his power loose. He was filled with the power of his heritage. He felt the power suffuse every cell of his body all the way to the tips of his hair. Once again, his eyes changed to a fierce green and his pointed hair glowed a golden color.

Superman stood in mid-air over New Namek with his arms folded, a monolith of strength refusing the urgent call pounding at him to fight his opponent. He would not be the one to strike the first blow. He watched Goku's transformation with interest, yet remained impassive, willing himself to remain stationery. Only his red flowing cape stirred in the Namekian wind.

Eager for the battle to commence, Goku flew up to face the Kryptonian. Looking the blue and red clad hero in the eye, he noted Superman's stoic demeanor and realized he would need to be the one to start the fight. Having summoned the hero to the planet for the purpose of fighting, Goku thought he might as well get it started.

Goku hit Superman with a jab that would shatter rock and dent steel. The Man of Steel, however, didn't bend. Goku struck again, harder, but with the same lack of effect. Surprised, Goku became a blur motion. Even the Post-Crisis Superman had difficulty following the speed of the attacks, but could see that the Superman from Earth One was not fazed in the least by any of the attacks. Each strike bounced off the Kryptonian with no apparent effect.

"Impressive, Goku. Those attacks would have knocked me through a mountain if I hadn't been prepared for it. I think you would make an excellent member of the Justice League," Superman complimented Goku. "However, you aren't really in MY league. We should stop this before I have to knock you out."

Goku looked at Superman in surprise. He hadn't expected this version of Superman to be so much more powerful than the previous that his blows as a super saiyan would be completely ineffective. Of course, he was far from ready to concede the fight.

Time to see how Superman would handle a strong energy attack.

Goku narrowed his eyes and brought both his hands together in a cupping motion. "Ka-me…" a ball of blue sparkling energy formed and began to grow between his hands "…ha…" and continued to expand as Goku focused his eyes on Superman and then "…me….ha!" released it in a powerful stream of brilliant blue.

Superman didn't respond while Goku gathered the power for the kamehameha wave, but when he saw the solid wall of pure energy rushing at him he had to abandon his impassive stance and respond. He focused his gaze on the energy and let loose a steady burst of heat vision to meet the oncoming energy. To his surprise, the blue wave kept coming towards him. Superman braced himself for the impact.

Goku's kamehameha was a more concussive force than explosive, but with a power great enough to completely destroy an Earth-sized planet a dozen times over it was not the sort of attack to take head on. Superman realized that when the force struck him and started to knock him backwards despite his use of heat ray and despite bracing himself. Willing himself not to swept away, he turned into the blast, redoubled his effort with his heat vision, and began flying into Goku's attack with great effort.

Seeing Superman fighting through his kamehameha, Goku doubled his energy output. The effort to fight against that epic tide of power was just too much. Superman realized trying to get through that storm of power was not the smartest way to win this battle. So, with a further redoubled increase of heat ray vision, Superman turned himself so that he was angled away from the blast and burst out the side of the attack.

Free from the energy burst, Superman sped towards Goku and hit the saiyan warrior, still releasing his energy wave, with a super punch. The punch launched Goku through the air leaving the atmosphere of New Namek in the opposite direction as the remnants of his dissipitating kamehameha. The super saiyan soon found himself out in empty space, a place he could not breathe.

Goku immediately used his instant transmission technique to teleport back to where Superman stood back on the ground watching Goku's ascent through the atmosphere with his telescopic vision. Superman turned to regard Goku with some surprise seeing his teleportation for the first time. He nodded.

"Well, I guess I won't need to go rescue you," Superman began. "And I guess I may have been a bit hasty in saying you weren't in my league. Even I found that blast you used to be overwhelming."

Goku smiled. "You really are much more powerful than the first Superman I fought." Goku looked at the Earth One Superman in the distance and nodded to him then back at the one he was fighting. "He was strong, but not someone I could use my full power against. You, on the other hand…"


	6. Chapter 6: Ascension

**Chapter 6: Ascension**

Goku's smile turned into a half snarl as he increased his power. Superman backed away as the power erupted around Goku again, this time much greater than before. The ground beneath him shattered as Goku let loose a scream of power and his muscles bulged. The air was filled with bits of debris. The air began to crackle with power as the golden aura surrounding Goku increased in intensity, his already glowing hair elongating. The small bits of debris crackled and turned to dust as Goku's body was wrapped in tendrils of lightning like manifestations of intense power.

Superman watched the spectacle with an appraising look. When Goku finished the transformation to an ascended super saiyan the power crackling around him continued with every step he took and the ground around his feet erupted in swirling dust. Obviously, this new level of power was far beyond what he had previously faced. Kal-El of Earth One decided he would need to prepare himself for this battle and not rely on his invulnerability alone.

Goku walked up to Superman and stood toe to toe with him. His demeanor was serious. The Kryptonian did not back down from the saiyan.

Without warning, Goku launched an attack at Superman, his strike evading Superman's attempt to catch the punch. The blow knocked Superman backwards despite his best efforts to remain in place. Surprised, Superman tried to hit back at his opponent, but found his punch turned aside with ease. Then Goku was behind him, pummeling him from angles and striking critical points of his body. To his amazement, each strike hurt and knocked him around, some times even stunning or dazing him.

Superman realized that, standing still, he simply did not have the necessary thought reaction to be able to counter Goku's attacks. To match Goku he needed to increase his speed at all times. Superman took off at a run as if he were in a race against Flash, then quickly doubled back to throw a punch at Goku. Superman met with a grinning Goku who caught his punch and used his momentum to throw him through a mountain. The entire mountain crumbled down upon the Kryptonian.

Throwing the mountain rubble off, Superman sped back at Goku, this time feinting a punch. When Goku moved to grab his arm, Superman spun around and attempted to punch Goku with his left hand. To Superman's surprise, Goku not only reacted, but blocked the strike aside and continued from the block into an offensive punch. The Goku was gone.

Superman looked around. He used his super senses of hearing and vision to try and locate his opponent. His senses warned him of the attack an instant before he was hit, but not in time for him to evade the blow. Superman tried to counter, only to be kicked in the head and then punched again. As Goku struck at him and blocked each punch he tried to hit him with, Superman realized that this was how fast Goku normally was when fighting.

He also realized that he had no chance at outfighting the martial arts master in straight up combat. He would need to use another tactic if he wanted to end this battle. So, he sped away again a short distance and then used his super speed to spin in place and tunnel under the ground.

Goku rose off the ground, his eyes roving over the ground below him. His eyes suddenly went wide and he shouted a quick, "Kamehameha!" and let loose an energy way towards the planet— exactly in the direction which Superman emerged from flying straight at him.

Kal-El saw the beam coming and managed to alter his velocity so that he was speeding away from the energy. Goku, however, altered the kamehameha to follow Superman through the air. Remembering his run in with the last energy attack, Superman dodged the beam, his superior control over his flight power allowing him to evade the curving and winding beam without difficulty. Eventually, Goku allowed it to disstate out in the solar system.

Getting an idea, the Kryptonian sped around the planet. Moving faster than the speed of light he quickly came back to where Goku had been and prepared to hit him. Just before he struck, however, Goku disappeared. Superman turned to see where Goku went when suddenly he was struck from above and was knocked down to the surface of New Namek.

Shaking his head, Superman pulled himself out of the crater his crash has created. He flew up to face Goku who was waiting for him in the air. "I'm curious, Goku. How did you know where I was? Both when I was under the ground and when I flew around the planet, you seemed to know my location precisely."

"Heh. I'd have to be blind not to know where you are, Kal-El. Your power level is hard to miss." Goku smiled. "If you want to be sneaky, you'll need to learn to mask your power." Goku smiles knowingly, "But we both know you don't really need to be sneaky. I may be a better fighter than you, but none of the blows I've hit you with have done any real harm to you. You get knocked around but come back just as strong, no worse for wear." Superman nodded in acknowledgment. Goku continued, "So, I guess I'm going to have to go all the way."


	7. Chapter 7: All the Way

**Chapter 7: All The Way**

Superman looked at Goku questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You first fought me as a super saiyan. This is my ascended form, or Super Saiyan 2. I have another transformation: Super Saiyan 3."

Kal-El looked interested. "I can't wait to see it."

"Just don't make fun of my hair style," Goku quipped.

With that, Goku balled his fists at his sides and began increasing his power level at an incredible rate. He reached deep within himself finding the totality of his power from all aspects of his heritage and personality and brought it out with a primal scream that rose along with his power. The Namekian sky brightened with the intensity of his transformation and the clouds covering the entire world began to gather towards the saiyan just as he gathered the power within himself. The intensity of the golden aura increased in brightness until Goku's form resembled a small intense yellow star radiating energy outward in spherical waves. Goku's scream continued to increase in pitch and the entire planet of New Namek began to shake and quake in response to the incredible power. As the transformation neared completion, Goku's already long hair grew even further going halfway down his back. Then, just as his scream was becoming deafening and the intensity of his aura blinding, he released it all back outward in a flash of brilliant power.

Goku stood in mid-air in the form of Super Saiyan 3. Superman dropped the hand he had been using to shield his eyes. Goku smiled, "Sorry for the theatrics, Kal-El, but I haven't practiced that transformation since defeating Majin Buu. It just does too much damage to Earth or Otherworld when I do. Luckily, there aren't as many man-made structures on this planet that would break. Now, are you ready?"

Superman nodded.

Instantly, Goku dematerialized and rematerialized right in front of Superman and hit him with an insanely powerful punch. Where his previous attacks would easily shatter mountains, this would lay waste to entire continents and threaten to break apart a planet. That strike was followed by an even more powerful one. Superman felt the blows hit him and something inside him started to crunch beneath the blow. The pain he felt from these attacks he had only ever felt before when facing another Kryptonian or without his powers.

Alarmed, Superman attempted to dart away, only to be intercepted by Goku using Instant Transmission and pounding the Kryptonian even further. Knocked through the air only to be smashed again and again as if he were a ball on a squash court, Superman was dazed. With a final blow, Superman hurtled toward the earth and crashed into it making a huge crater. Without hesitation, Goku launched a series of energy balls after the Kryptonian one after another, each attack powerful enough to blow a planet to bits.

The explosion was enormous, the brilliance of the combined energy igniting the entire hemisphere in a sun-like radiance and the explosion sending a cloud of dust into the air so great that it turned the entire sky to an ashen color. Goku waited in the air, watching as the dust settled. When the air was clear enough to see through, Goku could make out the figure of a caped man standing in the center of the crater.

This was the one the people called Superman. This was a hero who had stood between planets and destruction innumerable times before. This was the man who had dragged an entire solar system from one galaxy to another using a giant planet sized chain linking the planets together to save those people. A few hundred planet ending bombs would not be enough for him.

"Are you insane?" Superman called up to Goku. "If any of those attacks had hit the planet everyone there would have died! I've taken blasts like that before and I know what something like that does to a planet. I can't believe you would do something so dangerous! Even with a wish granting dragon, that's just immoral!"

Goku smiled. "That's usually my line, Kal-El. Don't worry, there was no chance any of those energy balls would have destroyed the planet. Their blast intensity is concentrated in a relatively small area. Anything less than that power wouldn't scratch either of us, but planets are not as durable as we are." Superman looked at the crater around him, nothing existed within the blast radius except him, all else had be vaporized.

Goku continued. "Some of my enemies have forced me to take attacks head on that I could have avoided by making them so that they would destroy the planet we were on. But I would never risk innocent lives if I can help it. If you can dodge an attack, you should do so. There's nobody around here to get disintegrated, all the Nameks are on the other side of the planet and know better than to get in the way."

Superman considered this information. His opponent had incredible power, skill, and combat speed. Ranged fighting was not an option either against an opponent with such energy projection abilities and teleportation. He was still hurting from the blows he had received in close combat. He needed something else.

Superman took off into the air heading for New Namek's nearest yellow sun. As he got further from New Namek, he felt the pull of the dragon's compulsion greater and greater. He mentally told himself that he wasn't running from the fight, that this was strategy. Exposed to a greater portion of the yellow sunlight, Superman instantly regained his full strength, and in that time formulated an attack plan.

Superman flew back to New Namek and came at Goku in an arc to strike at him at near light speed and then turn away just as fast. As he turned away, his trajectory arced around into a complete circle coming back at Goku again in a loop to strike again and then arcing back around. Goku was able to block and counter the moves, sometimes managing to get in a return strike, but Superman's flight speed and exit back out of the atmosphere effectively prevented him from engaging in traditional melee. Some of the blows sent Goku crashing into the planet, but each time he was back up to continue the fight.

Goku managed to surprise Superman through the use of his after-image technique. Superman arced down strike at Goku, but his fist instead passed through the image. Then on his way up he was caught by flurry of attacks from the golden haired saiyan. Goku got in some good hits and managed to stun Superman for another smash into the planet.

Goku decided to try a super kamehameha:

"Kaaaaah…" Goku formed a huge ball of energy between his hands, "…meeee…."

A flying uppercut from Superman put an abrupt end to Goku's attack.

The two titanic heroes continued to battle for several minutes with Goku occasionally managing to engage the Man of Steel in brief bouts of melee combat where he had a decided advantage, but the majority of the time Superman stayed out of Goku's reach using hit and run tactics and enticing Goku to use energy projection attacks that failed to hit Superman's faster than light speed. Soon, Goku was starting to breathe hard and he started to have trouble maintaining his Super Saiyan 3 form.

The battle finally came to an end when Goku attempted to ambush Superman with a teleporting attack and Superman, using his super senses, detected him coming from his instant transmission. Superman managed to grab Goku and drag him to slam into the planet. Already near exhaustion from the extended fight, Goku took a few of Superman's punches to the face and chest before losing energy and reverting to just a super saiyan form. Seeing Goku change back to a weaker form, Superman held his next punch.

"Any more tricks, Goku?" Superman asked warily.

Goku shook his head and released the rest of his power, his hair returning to its normal black and his musculature returning to its normal proportions. "No, Kal, You've got me. I don't have any energy left to fight with. If you were an enemy bent on destroying the world I'd keep fighting, or if this were a martial arts tournament I wouldn't give in. But I admit you beat me here."

Visibly relaxing, Superman helped Goku back to his feet. "I may have beaten you, Goku, but I know I can't outfight you. I'll make sure and tell the Guardians of the Universe on Oa that next time I see them. That should make your King Kai happy. You're physically much weaker than I am, even in your "Super Saiyan 3" form, but you hit as hard as I do and can move as fast when fighting. I think there's a lot I could learn from you."

The Post Crisis Superman flew over. "No kidding. I'm glad I didn't have to fight you in your Super Saiyan 3 form. It would have been embarrassing. I think both Earth One Superman and I have a lot to learn from you. Imagine if I had your skill with martial arts and all that power you had! What a combination that would be."

Goku laughed. "Thanks, guys. That really means a lot coming from you." Goku looked at Earth One Superman. "You've given me a whole new level of physical strength to shoot for." Then he looked at Post Crisis Superman again and a big grin spread across his face.

"On the other hand, Kal-El, what would you think of learning a special kind of dance…."

THE END


	8. Sequel

**Sequel announcement: **For those of you who read and enjoyed this story, I am announcing the sequel. You can read that on by looking a my profile:

The following is an excerpt from the sequel:

* * *

**Superman vs. Goku: Rematch in Metropolis  
Excerpt**

Superman effortlessly smashed through the walls of the bank vault, prepared to stop another robbery. He was immediately assaulted by several metal robots with long, massive arms. They were strong. Their hands could drill through steel plates. They could smash cars flat with a single blow. They could hurt a ten ton boulder the length of a football field.

But they were no challenge for the Man of Steel. Superman's muscles bulged beneath his blue suit, but he was not exerting much effort at all. If he overdid it, a piece of a robot (or maybe the entire robot) might smash through a wall and some unlucky person might be standing right there and die. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for whoever was behind this crime, Kal-El had no compunction about destroying machines. Were these living beings, he would have to have been even more careful, even more restrained. As it was, he destroyed them all in under three seconds.

Superman X-rayed the robotic menaces, narrowing his vision to a near microscopic level looking for information he could send back to Batman or the Martian Manhunter back at JLA headquarters for analysis. Usually, Superman was not called on to handle threats as small as this. There were other members of the Justice League of America who were more than capable of handling a low level threat like this—in fact pretty much any of them could take down robotic thieves—but these crimes were taking place right in his neighborhood. Several businesses had been unexpectedly robbed, and this bank was the next on the list.

The Man of Steel's super hearing picked up a voice speaking softly just on the other side of the bank vault. He concentrated to hear what was being said. "There, just beyond that door is the alien threat. Now, I know I can count on you…"

Superman recognized the voice. How could he not? Lex Luthor had been his nemesis and a constant threat to him for almost as long as he had been a hero. It could not be a coincidence that he was here at the same time. Something was about to happen, and he was pretty sure he would not like it.

The door opened and a man stepped through with a fierce expression on his face. He had thick, black hair that rose up in odd spikes and he was dressed in an orange martial arts _gi_ with a dark blue belt and boots. It was Goku.

"Superman?" the saiyan asked, the fierce expression quickly leaving his face.

"Goku! What are you doing here?"

"Well, somehow I was summoned here from my world to get rid of some terrible alien menace that is threatening this Earth." Goku looked at the broken robots on the ground. "I guess that's them, huh? Seems you've already taken care of the problem."

Lex Luthor glared at Goku. "No, those aren't the alien threat! He is!" He said pointing to Superman. This guy was supposed to have defeated Superman in another universe! They were supposed to be enemies! "Those robots are guarding the bank vault and this villain is clearly here to rob my bank!"

"Your bank? Then these robots…" Superman began, starting to see how Luthor had manipulated him. The Kryptonian suspected he would soon be told that the robot thieves had only targeted LexCorp holdings. It was a setup from the beginning.

"You must stop him, Goku!" Lex demanded, "like you did on your world."

"Actually, Superman and I never met on my world. It was on nearby planet. Well, relatively nearby. And Superman wasn't a threat to that world, or Earth." Goku turned his attention back to Lex Luthor, the saiyan's expression stern. "I get the feeling you are trying to trick me."

"No, Goku, you have to trust me. This alien only pretends to be a hero." There was true anger in Luthor's words. "The only way for this planet to truly be safe is for the alien threat to be ended."

"Oh, I wouldn't hold him being an alien against him. I'm an alien, too," Goku said with a grin. "But you know, there's an easy way for me to know who's telling the truth here."

"How?"

"I can read your mind," Goku said simply.

Lex wanted to protest. He wanted to stop the orange-clad being from getting into his head. But it happened too fast. One instant Goku was standing between him and Superman, several feet away, the next the saiyan was standing behind him, the hero's hand on his head. The mind reading was over in a second.

Goku released the Earth villain and gave him a disdainful half-frown as he walked away from him. "That was almost like reading Krillin. He was bald, too, when I first read his mind. But Krillin is a much better person than you are. You should be ashamed of yourself." Goku turned his attention to Superman. "The sad thing is, he really believes what he's saying. He can't imagine you are as good as you act. Even after you've saved his life and spared him time and time again, he still seeks to harm you. Superman, you need to leave."

"Why?" the Man of Steel began to ask.

Goku's warning came too late. Lex Luthor activated his backup plan. Several lead-lined panels in the room opened to reveal small chunks of Kryptonite hidden within. Superman dropped to the floor and began to curl up in pain in response.

"Wow, that stuff really does hurt you," Goku remarked.

Lex Luthor did not waste any time. He pulled out a handgun from his vest pocket and fired at Superman. He did not intend on giving his fallen enemy a chance to recover or be saved by anyone else this time around. Unfortunately for him, Goku had no difficulty with catching and stopping a simple bullet, even a bullet imbued with kryptonite. He was foiled by the man who was supposed to be his own agent. That was when Lex heard the echoing sound of someone chuckling. It was a laugh he had heard before, the laughter of Neron. Hearing that, he knew he had been fooled by the devil he had made a deal with. The one he had brought to Earth to kill Superman would never do that.

It took Goku no effort at all to speed around the bank vault collecting the pieces of Kryptonite. With all the kryptonite collected together on the other side of the vault, Superman was able to get to his feet and retreat further away. Goku examined the rocks curiously.

"Thanks, Goku. If you don't mind, could you get rid of that?"

"Sure, no problem."

Goku focused his _qi_ energy on the kryptonite in his hands. The green rock began to glow more intensely. Superman went back down to his knees behind the saiyan with an audible groan. The saiyan focused more of power upon the rock and the kryptonite began to vibrate. The alien rock began to shift colors, from green to a deep blue, then gradually to a shade of orange followed by red. Then, for just an instant, the kryptonite in Goku's hands turned solid black before exploding into dust.

Superman felt immediately relieved as the radiation from the kryptonite vanished. He got back to his feet, feeling a little woozy from the brief but intense exposure to the dangerous compound. Whatever the saiyan had done to destroy it, his energy had interacted with the substance in an unpredictable way. There was no telling what the effects might be.

"Goku, are you alright?" the Man of Steel asked his friend.

"Goku?" the saiyan replied. The spikey-headed alien from another universe turned to regard Superman with eyes that had turned completely black. Slowly, the blackness faded away from the whites of his eyes leaving just his pupils again. "My name is Kakkarot."

The Kryptonian started to get an uneasy feeling. That feeling increased as he witnessed the saiyan's pants rip at the buttocks and a thick, brown-furred tail emerge and elongate behind Goku. A sneer played itself over the alien's lips.

"Kakkarot is my true, saiyan name. I am a true saiyan warrior," he said with a dramatic voice, as if coming to a sudden realization. "And it's about time I fulfilled my mission."

A moment later, he released a blast of energy that roared out around him in an instant flash, turning the building and the entire city block around it into a crater of rubble and dust.

* * *

You can read the entire follow-up story by clicking on my profile. Sorry, cannot post the link directly.


End file.
